First Time Lover
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Tsuki and Sora before going to the new school. Tsuki/Sora. Futa warning.


**Anime Shitsurakuen  
Pairing - Sora/Tsuki**  
**Summary: Its Sora and Tsuki first time, right before Tsuki leaves to go to ****Utopia Gakuen. Sora is a futa, so be ready to see that, if not please just exit kindly to the right and left thank you and good day. I Own nothing not none of the songs, or the characters so please don't sue me because i am making nothing of this and am already a poor writer as it is...Anyway on with the story. (Songs will be at the bottom)Note also i will not be using a whole song, some times you will just see snippets of one if i think it fits the moment.  
**

**By WDG**

**

* * *

**

_When all our tears have reached the sea_  
_Part of you will live in me_  
_Way down deep inside my heart_  
_The days keep coming without fail_  
_A new wind is gonna find your sail_  
_Thats where your journey starts_

Sora frowned and looked sad "I don't wont you to go to a different school" she said holding Tsuki's hand tightly her blue eyes pleading with the other girl. Tsuki smiled softly at the younger girl, oh how she would miss her idiotic knight. Moving closer she hugged Sora, "It will all be okay, Sora, who knows maybe you will get to come to my school...if you pull you grades up some" she stifled a giggle at the others girls look, "What you know its true you know you could pass all those classes with straight A's if you wanted Sora, so if you want do it for yourself do it for me."

Sora frowned "Yeah, but it will take up all my free time...but if its for you Tsuki-chan i would do anything" she grinned at the older girl and leaned forward and kissed the girl softly on the cheek. Blushing Tsuki smiled and pulled on Sora's hand "Come on you big goof i promised you a sleep over didn't eye, well come on". Leading the other girl down the road Tsuki smiled she also had a present for Sora, well a present for both of them really.

* * *

_Deep in my soul_  
_Love so strong_  
_It takes control_  
_Now we both know_  
_The secrets bared_  
_The feelings show_  
_Driven far apart_  
_I'll make a wish_  
_On a shooting star_

One both girls had made it to Sora's house they sat on the couch and watched movies and ate popcorn. When the first movie was over they moved on to the next which was a horror movie. Tsuki gripped onto Sora tighter hiding her face in the girls neck, when a scary scene came on screen. Sora just smiled and held Tsuki close, one arm around the girls shoulders and the other around her waist._  
_

_

* * *

_

_I've been sending you letters_  
_Telling you how I wanna be beside you_  
_I've been going out of my mind_  
_trying to find a way to make you mine_

Sora and Tsuki both where changing into the pj's getting ready for bed around midnight. Sora came out first her hair out of its normal hair tie, stretching she climbed into Tsuki bed and began to get it ready for them, folding the covers back, and putting a pillow on each side. Patting the white covers and sheets down and fluffy up the white pillows she crawled over to her side and laid down waiting for Tsuki. After all the older girl said she had something for her before bed time.

_Don't you think its time for you to_  
_give me just a little bit of your attention_  
_Time is up I've waited enough_

Sora turned her head to the bathroom when she heard it open. She was about to call out Tsuki's name when a pale leg appeared from behind the door, it was very smooth and delicate looking. Soon more began to appear from behind the door, a arm, then a pair of eyes, until finally Tsuki stood before her in all of her glory clothed in shear black cloth, her panties and bra made of the silky see through material.

Tsuki smiled and crawled into the bed beside Sora, reaching over the girl she turned off the light before letting her arm drape across Sora's stomach. "This is my present for you Sora...i am giving you me...my body...my soul...my heart do you accept" said Tsuki as she pulled the girl over into the middle of the bed before setting herself on Sora's lap, her smooth thighs brushing up against Sora's warm ones.

Sora blushed but nodded and whispered a soft "yes" into the air. Her hands moving to hold Tsuki onto her lap. Both girls let their hands wonder and touch the smooth skin of the other, Tsuki's was soft and pale, not a scar to found on the other girls perfect body. Sora's body was smooth but firm soft tan skin hiding the strength they held beneath the surface. Soon clothes where discard as lips became bold and found parts of skin to nibble on or soft flesh to suck leaving behind dark marks on the girls skin, the hickeys would surely stand out latter.

Tsuki became bolder as she touched Sora's hip her hand dragging down to hold the girl in her hands as she gripped the girls throbbing rod of meat. Smiling gently up to the girl above she let her know that she wasn't freaked out by Sora's body.

When they came together it was painful at first for Tsuki, but Sora waited for her. As time went by the pain became a distant thought as pleasure clouded her mind and only thoughts of Sora took hold.

When morning came around both girls lay cuddled into each others arms the white covers pulled over them, Sora holding Tsuki close to her.

* * *

**-End - **

_Songs - Please Remember Me by Tim McGraw_

_My Only Love - Jennifer Love Hewitt_

_Never Gonna Be The Same Again - Lori Ruso_


End file.
